


Beneath the Stars

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Series: Under the Red Maple [4]
Category: Manga - Fandom, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, anime - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Gen, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Mating, Mild Plot, Naruto is Just Naruto, alpha!Naruto, heat - Freeform, omega!Gaara, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing as an anime character. I write as Naruto and my role play partner is Gaara. Please excuse any  mistakes that are made. They are un-betaed and our own.</p><p> Right now, it has multiple characters and if any trigger warnings arise in the writing, they will be posted at the beginning of each character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

He was sitting on the roof, thumbing through a book and having nothing more then a daydream haze look on his face. The sun was setting behind him, stars and darkness starting to come from in front. He'd been thinking more about his relationship with Gaara lately, not being able to come up with the nerve to ask him to be his because he knew that sometimes, Omega's where sensitive about that, thus the book he was reading. "You're Omega and you. How to not be an Alpha asshole." He's gotten a few giggles from Sakura when he brought it but kinda shrugged it off. He was bettering his life in all ways, even his mating habits.

Gaara wasn't your typical omega, he didn't bow to an alpha's want he had even rose above in the ranks and became kazekage. Since the Chūnin exams things had changed dramatically in his life, everything had become better since he met Naruto. Suna's air clung to your skin humid heat filling your pores until you felt sticky and yet even in all this heat Gaara stood in his kazekage uniform. Crimson locks clung to his face making him appear younger than he was. His own heat wasn't far off days marked to allow him freedom while Suna would be in capable hands of his family. 

"So, Naruto." The voice came from behind him and caused him to shriek a little considering he was in his own little world. "Damn it, Sakura, haven't I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" She chuckled before plopping down beside him. "So... Gaara's heat is coming on in a few days." She nudged him on the shoulder. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave instead of up here reading a book." He turned so red in the face that he just hid behind his book. How did she know that?! "Probably but you know me. I don't want him to think that I'm being controlling or overly clingy or something. He's got his own stuff to do." She gave a smug look. Naru wasn't like most Alpha's anyway. Yeah, his attitude was like most Alpha's but when he was with Gaara, he wasn't. He rose when he felt his face calming down. Nodding before tucking the book in his pouch. "Alright." He grabbed the bag from behind the pillar. "See, Sakura, I'm always ready." He gave a thumb's up and she groaned. 

The most logical course for them had been to not meet in either village but instead on the border of both land's. Sparkling skies set above the small hut that would be home for the next week, Gaara had made the place a comfort for both males. Ramen and various of Naruto's other favorites came fully stocked and Gaara had chosen a few things for himself. Normally a suppressant would be taken to calm his heat, but Naruto had asked and the young kazekage simply could not deny his request. Aqua eyes fixated on the heavy sky, Naruto was easily distracted so it came has no surprise that he had beaten him here.

"Damn it!" He'd been flying through the trees toward their hut for more then an hour. He would have kicked himself had it not been for the fact that it might have left him falling to the ground and leaving a hole in the forest floor. Hoping from tree to tree, he was thinking about the request that he asked of Gaara. Were they ready? Would it work? How were they going to do this being from different villages that didn't really get along. He snapped his eyes open at just the right moment to avoid a branch that was coming toward his face at break neck speed. "Get it together, Naruto. This is Gaara after all." He landed a few feet from the hut. The location was prefect to be honest. Not to hot but not to cold and he knew that Gaara would make them both as comfortable as possible. He inhaled a sharp breathe before giving a soft knock to the door and walking in. "Hey... Gaara." His mouth hanging open, in awe of what he'd made it look like inside. "Wow. This place looks huge!" He dropped his bag by the door and twirled around, taking it all in.

Gaara heard the knock that faint but some how dazzling smile on his face. Arriving early had given him time to change and Gaara no longer had either his kage outfit or his shonobi, instead a normal pair of jeans (no less tight then his ninja ones.) And what appeared to be one of Naruto's shirts rested on his frame. Cooked BBQ need ramen and eggs rested near the stove in a rather large pot...none for Gaara but he knew how much the blonde could consume. 

He sniffed the air. "OH YEAH! You made my favorite!" He was about to head to the stove before Gaara caught his eye. He'd had a habit of wearing his clothes when they weren't together, but know, actually seeing him in it and Naruto couldn't help but stare before that crimson flush crossed his cheeks and he gave a nervous smile. That dazzling small smile on Gaara's face just making it even more amazing. "I... um... you look good, Gaara-kun." The little nickname hanging from his lips as he moved toward his mate and not the stove. He leaned forward with his hands behind his back and pressed a small kiss to his soft lips. "Are you feeling okay?" He was able to push the hunger back for a breathe moment. Gaara had always been able to take his breathe away, even more so since the imprint seemed to happen and he knew it was only a matter of time before they were bonded. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything? I know you don't like Ramen but I brought some of those little cookies you like."

The small kiss was appreciated returned with the want to be close to the taller blonde his arms wrapped briefly around the other males waist. "Naruto eat. I am okay for now." His palms slipped away before moving towards the bedroom to unpack the clothes he would be wearing to stay here.

His own arms seemed to snake their way around Gaara's slender waist, kissing him on the forehead before he slipped away into the bedroom. Nerves. That's what it was. Nerves. He grabbed a bowl and some chopsticks and by the time he knew what was going on, he'd eaten half the damn pot and looking at his half eaten bowl and groaning. Nerves. He stood, burping loudly before covering his mouth and apologizing to nothing more then air. "Come on, Naru. This is nothing." He bounced up and down, shaking his hands and cracking the bones in his neck like he was getting ready for a fight.

By the time Naruto had found his way into the bedroom all their clothes had been placed into near drawers. The room much like the rest seemed to be a spectacle hues of crimson and cerulean dashed together to blend into a perfect mess. Gaara day in the middle of the bed his own optics fixated has if day dreaming. 

He'd slowly made his way into the bedroom, making sure that their was no heat under the remaining food. Flipping off lights as he went, a small yawn leaving his lips and and food belly popping out from his bed. The bedroom made him feel as just as must awe as the rest of the cottage. "Gaara..." He was almost chocked up with emotion at how much his mate had thought his mate had put into this place. "It's beautiful." He did take notice of the day - dreaming expression that was masked across his face. Naru sat on the edge of the bed, slowly taking off his clothes. "What's on your mind, Gaara-kun?"

Naruto had given him a moment of surprise and in that brief second sand had rose from his flesh to defend. Aqua hues quickly realized his mistake and the sand fell to the floor. "Sorry Naruto." His voice was quiet.

He watched as the sand rose, it didn't surprise him as much as it use too, merely confused him but he understood. "Hey." He moved, leaning over to cup a silky cheek as the sand fell. "It's okay, Gaara-kun. I didn't mean to surprise you enough to have to make your shield rise." He offered a light smile, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

The sand seemed to peel backwards offering a smooth span of skin for Naruto to press his mouth towards. Optics giving a brief smile that his lips were to busy to form. The kiss was kept for a few moments before he broke it."Let me get rid of the sand." He rose from the bed, hand sign made and has he focused sand slipped away to his gourd. 

Naru smiled wild as he watched the sand disappear. "I do understand, you know." He rose from the bed, his remaining clothes coming off and he was left in nothing more then his boxers. He loved watching Gaara's control over something like that. "You gonna keep the armor on or no." He had noticed it removed from Gaara's face but when his hand touched a bare wrist, her could tell it was different. "And the gourd goes outside the room. We can't risk what happened last time." But his tone held no malice, only playfulness and love.

Every bit of the armor had disappeared a small sigh left his lips but it wasn't sad it was a sigh of laughter. Body moving slowly he took the gourd from the room. "What happened last time wasn't my fault, and your one to talk you shadow cloned me."

"Hey!" He gave a smirk before he spoke again. "I didn't know that smacking you on the ass was going to hand a sand hand grab my collar and yank me off of you. And the shadow clone is a defense mechanism just like your sand." But he wiggled his eyebrows and laid back on the bed, his arms under his head as he stared at the ceiling of the cottage. It looked like the night sky.

Returning to the room it was barely a hand spring and he found himself seated on Naruto's waist. "Sakura once said you do naughty things with your shadow clones." He was clearly teasing, but the tone he had didn't seem to suggest that. 

"What?!" His eyes popped open there was a look of shock that filtered across his face. "I'm not like Pervy Sage!" He narrowed his brow. It was for him to know when Gaara was teasing or not because his facial expressions and his voice rarely changed. Unless he was excited, moaning or hurt. There were those few rare moments when they'd had an extremely painful conversation and he'd broke down. His voice was soft but still deep. "Gaara, I swear to you. I do not get pervy with my shadow clones. She's a dirty liar."

"Hm oh really? So you've never changed one into me for something not so innocent." His aqua hues found Naruto's blues, slender fingers slowly unzipping a jacket with ease. "I've not mastered the shadow clone."

"I... um..." He gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Never. What kinda perv do you think I am?" Of course there was a little tone under it all that said he wasn't exactly telling the whole truth. He shook his head. "I can help you." He took one of Gaara's hand, pressing his lips against the palm.

One knee rested on either side of his lovers waist, his free palm moving to press against the nine tail seal. "Nice try Naruto, but I'm far more interested in what you did and when." Gaara had a smooth grin to his face his optics scanning lower down.

"Um...well..." He licked his lips, a soft groan falling from his lips. "Only... a blow. It was one time." The closer he made his way toward that mark the more his skin trembled. "I... I... you were busy... meetings and such and I couldn't." He closed his eyes and sank into the bed. Gaara had a way of calming his demon. He moaned softly, body going lax.

Gaara had applied pressure when his empty palm slid down. Chakra cutting Naruto's shirt to expose skin, teeth grazed over his lower lip has lean muscle came into view. "Well Naru you must have had excellent cloning sources, if you made it feel just like my mouth."

The flush that crossed his face. He felt like he wanted to die and disappear. "Well, I am strong." But his voice cracked and made him sound like a pre-teen again and that only caused him to blush even more. "Okay. Okay. It's time to stop teasing the mate." But there wasn't anything serious in his tone as he spoke the words. A fast movement and he'd rolled them over, still feeling the tingle of Gaara's chakra on his skin.

Crimson hair now painted the smooth blue that pressed underneath them, lips parted in a soft pant. His skin was beginning to warm and it was obvious that his heat would set in soon. Coherent thought would be lost to him.

"Hey." He gave a smile, leaning down to lightly kiss his lips. "Gaara look at me." He knew that look. They'd never been through a heat together but he'd seen the look on the faces of Omega's in the how to videos he'd watched. His hands moved to cup his lovers cheeks, they'd be cool to him. His skin felt so warm, like he was running a fever. "I love you, Gaara-kun."

Gaara had never heard those words from Naruto before, and maybe that was the cause of this new smile. His own voice taking a brief moment to find. "I love you too Naru." It may be all he had before going into a heat his skin beginning to crawl.

He didn't know what was going on but his Aphla instincts seemed to be kicking in as he rolled them back over to where Gaara was laying against the bed. A lowly growl forming from his lips as he leaned forward, nuzzling against the nape of hot skin like a cat. "Your... mine." It was spoken with such a husky force he didn't even know it was spoken from him at all.

The words that hit his ears were something of a surprise, so rare that Naruto would ever try and exert a claim. They still had a few hours until his heat was full blown, his stomach pressed to the mattress.

He shook his head, the haze clearing for a brief moment and her was terrified at what he'd said. "Sorry. Sorry. Damn it!" His voice had went to the squeaky teenage stage again and he rolled over onto the mattress. "That's exactly what the book said not to do!" He was hitting the mattress with his fits and groaning.

Gaara let his head roll to the side, knees slid up slowly moving his bottom to the air. Pressed against Naruto's crotch has he began to rock back and forth. "ssh Naruto It's okay."

He moaned as he felt Gaara press against him. His cock twitching and growing with just the smallest.of touches from his lover. "Too... many... clothes." He found the will to pull Gaara close to him as he began to peel off the layers of clothes. "Too... many..." He growled, his mouth sucking around his shoulders and the skin of the back of his neck. Slowly making his way to the bond mark.

His body went tense with Naruto making his way to the mark, and Gaara wondered how much control Naruto would ha e over the alpha side to his personality. Palms moves to tangle in sheets his optics closing has he began to pant.

More then he knew. Naru remembers the conversation, about waiting to be bonded and it was to be a mutual thing but not yet. Instead, he sucked on the mark, nibbled on it as more clothes were removed and tossed aside. Gaara's skin felt hotter then even, knowing that he was getting close by the seconds. "I've got you." He wrapped an arm around his mates waist, holding him in place.

Gaara finally could feel himself completely give in hazy optics finding Naruto's face briefly before his palm slipped downwards work against the taller males buttons. "Naruto please." It wasn't at it's worst yet but the amount of slick building between his cheeks were off feeling.

"What, Gaara-kun?" His tone soft as he worked at his buttons. A small smile across his lips knowing that he wasn't far now. He inhaled deeply, growling lowly at the scent that flowed from his mate. The scent that was mixing with his own and causing his senses to overload. "Turn around. Put your ass in the air." It held a certain amount of authority to it but he still refused to over step his bounds.

Gaara felt the obvious whine spill forward from his lips palms moving away from Naruto's shirt. A swift movement and he was pressed to the mattress stomach first, the authority in Naruto's voice echoing through his very core. 

Wow. He listened. Naru wasn't expecting that considering how much Gaara hated being told what to do. His mate was completely naked, which was a good thing. He wiggled himself down on the bed, biting around his cheeks before spreading them with his hands. "Mmm... smells ... so... good." There was a grin that crossed his lips before his tongue licked the length of Gaara's cleft, moaning hard at the slick that now coated his tongue. He did this action several times before lapping at his leaking pucker.

The action was unusual to him sure they had done this before, but never when he was so wet. Hips slowly wriggled back against the warm mouth of Naruto. Normally Gaara wouldn't comply so easily but he had barely done anything and he was hard against the mattress.

His moans seem to vibrate against his lovers skin. Hands pressed against his hips so only still him if he wanted. His tongue moved, penetrating his tight muscles, stopping only to twirl and twist inside him before he began to suck against the skin. He was so sweet tasting, Naru could stay down here forever.

Gaara was writhing under the skilled tongue that seemed to have found him. Hips rocking back his palm began to snake between his legs for some form of friction to his prick.

A normal Alpha would probably not let Gaara do that but Naru seemed to enjoy the spectacle of his lover touching himself. Soft moans filtering from his lips as he continued to ear his lover out. He wanted to savor the moments.

Gaara seemed completely at a loss for what Naruto's tongue had done to him, his palm sweeping just over the head in a steady back and forth motion. Small moans and pants leaving those slightly abused lips, he knew Naruto would want to bite him it was just more a matter of when. 

His instincts were slowly starting to kick in. Gaara's scent and his body was driving him wild with the desire to mound him, mate him, make him his and fill him. The Naru in him knew that neither of them needed children but this was as close to heaven as he could get. A low growl escaped his lips as his tongue was released, his face wet with Gaara's slick.

Gaara could only feel loss with the emptiness he now felt, Naruto's tongue no longer pressing to his tight hole he began to rock uselessly back into air. "N..Naruto please."

He was slowly loosing his scenes. The little bite of human that was left, he was fighting so hard to keep it. He rose to sit on his knees, his cock heavy between his legs as he wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him to sit in his lap. "Mine." It was a growled whisper in his ear.

Gaara could only feel the beginning push of Naruto's thick prick. Admittedly they'd had sex plenty of times, but never during a heat and they'd never given themselves more than the title of lovers. He could wish to be more but the truth was bonding was all they'd ever mentioned. 

It was a low growling moan that was whispered into Gaara's ear, his prick knowing exactly what to do without him even thinking about it. His hand was spread against the smooth curve of Gaara's stomach, pushing him back against him as he nibbled and sucked around the bond mark. As much as he wanted too, he'd wait for now. Still clinging to himself as he began to thrust his hips upwards into Gaara's awaiting slick.

Crimson locks matted to his forehead, soft moans falling from his abused lips. Normal more in control of himself he felt his body submitting to basic urge and need. Naruto's alpha scent filling everything that was him. 

There were no words that needed to be spoken between them. His mind and body being surrounded by everything he need in Gaara. His sharp upward snaps continuing but at a faster pace. His mouth wrapping around the bond mark and sucking. He let the hand on Gaara's stomach, slide down to warm around his prick.

Gaara's first release seemed to come quickly his own warm cum spilling against Naruto's palm. Muscles tightening has something odd seemed to wrap around trying to milk Naruto for all he was worth. 

"Aaahh!!!" It was an odd sort of feeling. He could feel the knot forming around his prick but god, he wasn't ready. It seemed to lock him in place and he lost all thought of what he was planning to do ad he came hard inside of Gaara's core. Moaning his name and crying out as the knot continued to milk him. He was a panting mess as he rested his head on Gaara's shoulder, cursing himself for not biting when he had the chance.

There was a knot pressed against his nape showing the ball of nerves Naruto should have tried to claim. It would have made Gaara his, aqua optics rested heavily his own body stilling has he no longer rocked backwards against the blonde and just enjoyed the full knot. This was the first time it was un-telling his many more would happen and at the moment he couldn't recall of he had taken anything. 

He weakly kept his hold around Gaara's waist before he groaned. They needed to move to a more comfortable position. He managed to get them on their side, her king as the knot continued to milk him. No, he didn't bite but it didn't stop him from lavishing that mark with kisses and gentle nibbles. A promise that one day, Gaara would truly be his.

It took mere seconds for the Jinchūriki to fall asleep in Naruto's arms. Not that he would stay in this state for long, he would awake either wanting more of Naruto or food. 

The fact that he fell asleep took him by surprise. Gaara never slept and when he did it was never for long but he'd stay this way, with him wrapped in his arms until the knot went down. and they could move again.

By the time he awoke night had fallen and the knot itself had gone away, the demon seal seemed no worse for the wear has he slowly withdrew from dark sheets his body moving slowly towards the kitchen. Pants were slide over a taut waist and the door opened. 

He was knocked out, didn't even feel Gaara move as he moved to lay on his back. Small snores escaping hid lips but they were the cute kinda snores. Every so often, he'd laugh in his sleep or he'd cry out depending on the dreams he had. Today, there were known. His mind completely at peace.

Gaara was outside avoiding the humid air of the cabin to the cold press of the night. Silence crept almost eerily only the smallest amount of sand called to his side a kunai with a paper bomb landed beside him. Thin trace of silvery sand screening him has thick rimmed optics peered to the distance his nose smelling the scent of strangeness. 

The noise was what woke him. Panic setting in as he rubbed the bed to find his lover gone. "Gaara?" He rose, moving from the heat of the cabin to outside. Finding him not far. He knew that look better then anyone. He slide behind him, using the wall as a brace and wrapped his arms around his mates waist before he ran his hands through spiky red hair. "What's wrong, Gaara-kun and what was that noise?"

Aqua eyes peered into the night, shadows cast from every angle his body taut. "Paper bomb. I smell other alpha's there's a chance they simply thought I was alone and could cause trouble." An omega's scent had a chance to be over bearing compared to their alpha.

His arms seemed to wrap tighter around his mates body, a small sigh escaping his lips before a smile crossed them. "Well, they won't get past me. I'll make sure of that." He pressed a kiss lightly to his bond mark, blue hues looking around and making sure no one was close.

Who or whatever had been present he could no longer since their chakra. Aqua hues found their gaze fixated back to Naruto, part of him wanting to defy and say he didn't need the help...but that probably wouldn't go over well with the blonde. 

"What's wrong, Gaara-kun?" He could sense his want to be independent, only of the reasons that he hesitated to bite the bond mark. He knew that Gaara was strong willed in his own right. Blue hues smiled into those of light aqua as a smile crossed his lips. "I'd be alright."

Palms move to smooth over Naruto's chest, lean muscle taken in has he slowly presses the blonde against the cabin wall. "Can..can't have them see me." He moves his mouth messily against Naruto's neck another round clearly trying to over take his senses.

He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips at the mouthing of his neck, even he could sense that around wave of heat was coming quickly on his mate. "Let's get you inside." His tone soft as he picked Gaara into his arms and headed back into the cabin, making sure to lock the door behind him. "And I'm sure that your people won't let strays get far." He gave a smile, packing his love to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small filler chapter.

Several hours later slender frame rested close to a much taller one. Arm draped lazily around lean muscles, easy breathing and no signs of nightmares the jinchuriki seemed to be at peace close to Naruto. The bond mark remained untouched.

He stirred here and there, twitching in his sleep. The Jinchuriki didn't seem to treat him the same as Gaara when he rested but that didn't mean that his sleep was easy. His arm was wrapped tightly around his mates slender waist as he breathed easy in and out. "Mmmm... Gaara-kun that tickles." He laughed lightly in his sleep, it seemed that the dream he was having was mildly pleasant.

Whatever peace they had was shattered by Gaara rising straight in bed. Thin grains of sand instantly forming around his body, ghosting an almost silver hue to his skin. Aqua hues glazed over has heavy pants rose from his body. Nightmare just a nightmare, slender palm clutched his AI.

That was all it took, Naru jumped up when he felt his love move. He looked around with murder in his eyes before he noticed Gaara. "Hey." Voice laced with concern and still heavy with sleep as he wrapped and arm around his waist. "Nightmare." He didn't risk anymore touch then that, he could already feel Gaara's defensive sand armor in place just from where his arm rested lightly. "You're okay, Gaara. It's safe."

Aqua eyes took a moment to focus their gaze before he could call the sand to retreat away from his skin. "I did not mean to wake you Naruto. Just a nightmare I'm fine." His voice was tired sounding clear he wouldn't really be sleeping soon.

"It's okay." He could feel the distress washing off of Gaara in waves. A normal Alpha scent kicking in and the need to comfort his mate was overwhelming. As the sane retreated, he could feel the soft skin it protected from underneath. "You have nothing to be sorry about." His hand moved, lacing their fingers together with the one that was just pressed against his AI, leaning against him to nuzzle as his scent filled the air with calmness and love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Dom/Sub. Spanking, hand job etc.

Gives a soft smile before lightly kissing his lips. "Strip down for me." His tone taking on more of a alpha trait.

Gaara slowly withdraws his one slender frame aqua optics never leaving Naruto's face. Brief moments pass and sand slips away from his skin, buttons working on clothes so they could follow

"From this moment forward, in my presence, you aren't allowed to wear your shield." His tone still serious and deep as he turned, moving toward the chest of drawers. "You will be punished if I see it."

Gaara felt his defenses drop in Naruto's company everything about his mate filling him. Gaara gave a brief nod palms folded behind him

He turned, a small black leather strap in his hands, moving like Gaara was prey toward him. "You don't need it with me." He let the leather lightly graze Gaara's collarbone before he moved behind him, using it to tie his wrists together.

His wrists were bound optics closing to enjoy the smooth of his mates voice."I'm yours."Gaara was quite happy Naruto hadn't used the strap for anything more he wanted his mates bare hands to touch him

"As you as mine." It was spoken with a slight purr as he leaned forward, lips pressing against the bond mark. His hands resting on Gaara's hips but going no further. The kiss turned into a soft sucking as skin was pressed between his lips.

Gaara's palms tightened around the smooth press of leather his gaze solely focused on Naruto his body relaxed

He bite down but not hard enough to break the skin before releasing it with a pop. "Go bend over the side of the bed." He gave the bond mark a kiss, tapping him lightly on the bottom.

It wasn't a loud cry but he cried out lowly all the same, slick beginning to form in an obvious manner his body moving slowly to where he was asked

"You're so beautiful, my Gaara-kun." His voice remaining husky as he moved back to the chest, another strap with leg spreaders being removed. "No one has ever properly marked you flesh before, have they?" He moved with ease, using the leg spreader on his mate.

"Naruto you were my first."He thought the taller male knew it, but the weird equipment had thrown Gaara for a surprise his optics closing in enjoyment all the same

"I know." I leaned over his body and suddenly, Gaara would be able to feel his hands everywhere. "I was teasing." He pinched various places.

Small groans and loud whimpers were heard depending on where his mates palms fell his own hips rolling forward

"Such a beautiful little omega." His tone remained soft as he spoke but still full of force. He rose, raising his hand in the air, a loud smack as it connected on his cheek.

Gaara had never felt the sting of anything against his bottom and at first blush his sand seemed to wished to forward . Tied palms and all he stilled it a small moan breaking free."

"Such beautiful noises you make." Naruto could feel that his sand wanted to come to protect him and he did nothing more then smile. "Control it, my sweet." The words purred from his lips before another had smack landed on the already red mark.

Palms tightened around the smooth leather, hips wiggling slightly before he relaxed."I am trying."His gaze drifted down his body bending back ever

There was another hard slap, followed by another. Not giving Gaara's body time to relax against them before they stopped. The coolness of Naru's hand rubbing over the heated flesh. "My hand makes such beautiful marks on your skin, Gaara."

Gaara's smooth bottom wasn't the only thing that seemed to be flushed his face matched in lovely color. A small moan and hiss falling each time freely

Naruto knelt behind him. "You have such a lovely color to that pale skin when excited." His tone dark as he spoke, spreading Gaara's cheeks and licking the length of his cleft.

The swift actions of his mate left him weak at the knees his body all but slumping over."f..uck...I'm your sweet omega."His head laid flat against sheets

"Indeed you are." He growled lowly with the taste of his mate, his hands rose and two swift smacks to his cheeks would vibrate against him.

Gaara had never allowed any one to claim him, and the way Naruto's voice rolled over him nothing would ever be again. Knees were shaking with the brisk actions of his lover, mouth falling open in a large pant. Aqua optics had closed his palms tangled in dark sheets

He was beautiful. Naru had never said that about anyone before but here, before him, Gaara clinching the bed sheets with a bright red bum, he was beautiful. He rose, leaning over his body as his lips worried around the bond mark, his hand snaking down between his legs to paw at his hard, leaking cock.

His stomach seemed to tighten and it was obvious his body could not handle much more. The moan slipped freely away has aqua optics did their best to look back at Naruto

He didn't say a word as he bite down on their bond mark, his hand teasing his lovers cock a little more being able to feel how close he was. His other hand rose only to deliver another had slap to his mates already reddened bottom. "Cum." It was growled against his skin.

Gaara could barely wait for the allowed permission his body shaking has warm cum released against his lovers palm and the bed before he collapsed.

"Shh." He removed his hand, licking it clean from what cum spilled there. Now, Naru worked on recovery. Soft praises falling from his lips, gently kisses around the hand marks as he slowly began to release his mates bonds.

His palms seemed to free first his body instantly working on moving them to move blood flow once again. His optics relaxing briefly has he relaxed into the motions

He gave a gentle smile, moving onto the bed and pulling Gaara into his arms. His fingers running lightly through sweat damp hair. "You okay." His tone soft.

Gaara finally felt his legs move, but they felt weak the knees collapsing against Naruto."I'll be okay naru-kun

He gave a happy content noise. "Good. I was worried I might hurt you." He continued his actions, soothing his hand over his bum the best he could.

"You didn't hurt me Naruto, I'll be okay."His tone was tired arms hooked around his lover any way he could

He reached around him, a blanket going over their bodies lightly as he pressed a kiss to his ai.


	4. Chapter 4

My Naruto

yes, my Gaara

You know the old geezer is right about you

huh?!

You have the distinct ability to make everyone love you --arms tighten around him

oh -flushes hard before hiding away against- i... is that a bad thing

Leans forward pressing a small kiss -not at all

-returns the same kiss and smiles- and you have the ability to make me fall in love with you more everyday

"As long as you love me I don't need anything else in the world

I'm always going to love you, Gaara and I'm always going to believe in you too.

Palms move to slowly start working against his jacket."You keep this on far to much around me

"Well, in my defense, I'm usually just fresh in from training when it comes to you." He let the jacket wiggle off his shoulders.

Mhm well I would prefer you naked but you do need clothes less I kill someone for looking at you

He barked a laugh. "My hero." He kissed his lips roughly before laughing on.

"Naruto come here I want you to feel something."

He arched a brow, moving slowly toward him. "I'm here, my love."

Gaara slowly took Naruto's palm and slid it up his shirt to press against his chest."Got something while you were out training."

He arched a brow, letting his hand be moved and went wide eyed when he felt it. "What is that?" He rose Gaara's shirt over his head.

Blinded by his shirt Gaara's optics could only see the blue hue of his clothes. Fishnet lining his torso still but it allowed Naruto to see the piercing that now resided against his chest."You don't like it do you?"

Gaara couldn't see the grin the spread wide on Naruto's lips as he leaned forward. Lips wrapped around the piercing and softly began to suck on the metal and the skin it was attached to.

Dull nails dig into the sheets a loud moan echoing from his lips."n...Naruto what."His body shivered

He was loving the reaction of his mate before he released the skin with a pop, coming up for air. "Yes, Gaara-kun."

Palms move to slowly pull off his shirt, gaze drifting to Naruto's face when he relaxed."So you like it huh baby

"I do like it." He was curious, wanting to illicit more of the noises from his mate. "Thumb lightly worries around it. "What made you get it?"

The small actions of Naruto had his body shaking slightly, gaze dropped has a small pant leaves."You.

"Me." He tilted his head slightly. "How did you know I would like it?" He began to pinch the skin around the metal, tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth.

It was obvious that Naruto's actions had slowed down Gaara's thinking."You seemed interested the other day when we passed that one shop."

He continued to study the piercing, studio Gaara's reactions as he played with it before the leaned down once again and popped it between his lips.

"Naruto you keep doing that and I'm going to have to take care of something."His tone teasing

He chuckled softly before his lips popped off the piercing once more. "Or I could take care of it."

"I think it's my turn to make you cum Naruto, don't you want that?"His tone purring he moved slowly, rolling his lover over

He gave a small squeal of surprise as he was rolled over, the bed moving with them. He lightly rolled his hips against his mates stomach, letting the hard press answer the question.

I have missed you, your not gonna be called away for awhile are you Naruto?"His tone was soft palms moving to undo his mates pants

He rolled his hips, helping with the removal of his pants. "No, I'm in for awhile Gaara." His tone taking on something slightly husky. "Granny wants me to rest for awhile. Especially my arm."

Optics flicked to Naruto's arm, curiosity filling his gaze."What happened to your arm Naruto? Are you keeping something from me?

He gave a soft smile, using the same arm to run his fingers through red hair. "I'd never keep anything from you, my Kazekage-sama. I've just been over doing it."

"To much chakra is being exerted through this arm, with the move you learned. It's become sore. Hasn't it?, Optics closed briefly with the touch

He sighed as he listened to the words of his mate. "Yes, but I don't want you to worry, Gaara. I'll be fine." He tugged the spiky hair gently, hoping to pull him back into the moment.

A small moan escaped from the ginger males lips, optics finding his lovers face once more."You want me to focus on that hard on huh Narukun

"It would be nice you know." His tone was playful as he spoke, hips rolling once again. "But, I can always do it myself."

A small growl left his lips palms moving to cup his mate." if you do that I'll have to ban you from thinking about me on missions." his tone teasing

"Oh... man!!!" His eyes went wide as he listened, a moan leaving his lips as he continued to roll his hips. "Thats... that's not fair."

"I think it's plenty fair, you have those shadow clones that can turn into any one. All I have is a vivid imagination."Another tease has his palm began to stroke his mate

He cried out softly before biting his bottom lip. blue hues cast down to watch his mate. "Would.... would you like me to leave one with you?" He swallowed hard, hips rocking against his actions.

"It's not you though Naruto, it may look like you...but I know the difference." Palm continued to softly stroke his mate. "You want my mouth or somewhere else baby?"He gave a small smirk

"How..." His words were cut off as another moan escaped his lips, hips rolling even harder against his actions. "Yes... please, my Kazekage-sama." They were spoken with an odd tenderness but hidden lust behind them.

"Because Naruto the real you could never be replaced, and yes doesn't answer which part of me you want baby.

"Oh come on." He gave a groan of frustration. "You're gonna make me say it." His cheeks flushed brightly. "I want your mouth around my prick." He closed his eyes with a deep exhale.

A soft flush filled his features, shyness slightly overtaking him as he slide down. Palm with drawn only so once could press against each thigh. A soft tongue lapped from a tight sack to the tip before wrapping his mouth around the head

"Ohhh..." It took his breathe away, feeling his mates tongue on his prick. His hips rolled lightly into the warmth of his mouth, resting his hands on Gaara's shoulders. "Thats... oh... that's different."

A cold press of metal would be felt from Gaara's tongue a small smirk playing on his lips. Gaara had another new addition to his features. Head bobbing slowly against the prick held in his tongue

"Whats... fuck." His head leaned back into the pillows, another moan escaping his lips as he felt not only his mates tongue but not only the metal. "What's... what's that?" His eyes closed slightly, heavy pants escaping his lips.

Hollowed cheeks allowed him to completely swallow his lover, a light gag echoed from his lips. Aqua optics fixated on Narutos face, tongue wrapped around his lovers tip

He was shaking slightly, fingers tightening and tugging ginger hair as he rolled his hips against his lovers lips. "That... noise." He hissed a moan as he looked down at Gaara's action. He would never see how beautiful he was in his eyes.

Thighs were pushed further apart giving him more room to access his lover. Head picking up the pace tongue pressed to wrap tightly around his mates cock. Nothing else on his mind but making Naruto cum

"Thats..." His thighs trembled as they were spreading, his other hand tangling in the sheets. "Suck it hard, my little omega whore." His voice thick with lust. "Make me cum, Kazekage-sama." He stilled Gaara's head with his hand, his hips bucking roughly against his lips.

Gaara was now at his lovers mercy mouth hollowed and head stilled allowing Naruto to fuck his mouth. Small gags leaving him every so often with his thrusts. Aqua hues refused to look anywhere other than his mates

"Ohhh...." Breathless pants and heavy moans. He felt the burning in his stomach as he continued to fuck Gaara's mouth. It wouldn't be long, usually he was the one giving head but this. "Cant... gonna... Gaara."

Gaara didn't know if Naruto would cum in his mouth or elsewhere, but all the same he continued to allow his mate complete freedom. Dull nails digging into his lovers thighs

"Ahhh... no... not." Gaara's head was quickly jersey from his prick, knowing what Gaara's little kink was, he didn't even have time to wrap his own hand around it as warm streams of cum fell upon Gaara's face and chin, some landing in his mouth as Naruto trembled and pulsed on their shared bed.

Gaara let one eye slip slowly closed his tongue doing the best it could to get rid of some of the excess across his features. His whole focus was solely on Naruto

"That's so sexy." He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward, his lips pressing roughly against Gaara, tasting himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross dressing Gaara

He was sitting on the bed in Suna, flipping through the pages and smirking at some of the outfits that the women had on. He didn't really understand how they could wear some of this stuff. Flipping the book on its side, he tilted his head. "What's s griddle?"

Gaara hadn't really thought this through had he," he probably would have never gotten the nerve. Slight clip in attachments that actually could withhold a lot of pulling. Aqua optics dipped over the light red maids outfit, white stockings pulled to his thighs with a but of ruffle. He wondered what Naruto would think or if he would laugh. Moving slowly he came into view."I don't know Naru kun

He looked up from his book and his jaw dropped. "Hang on." His voice squeaked ad he snapped it back shut and cleared his throat. "I... um... well... hi there." He moved off the bed, circling Gaara like he was some form of prey. "Hm?" He rubbed his chin and smiled. "Your ass looks amazing."

Gaara felt the small flush overtake his face, it wasn't laughter that made him smile."I've never worn anything like this, but you kept looking at those magazines. I thought maybe you wanted a woman

He blinked a few times before he walked around to face him, cupping his face with both hands. "no, my Kazekage-sama, I have no desire for a woman when you are all I need." He smiled before kissing his lips. "But I must admit that you are very sexy wearing that right now."

"The article said most men prefer this outfit, as well has lace underneath...which feels strange." His body stilled letting Naruto touch wherever he wished

"Isn't it like mess." His hands were slowly starting to rub the lace, it didn't feel that different. they were both new at this at the moment. He bite his bottom lip as he cupped and felt around his lovers cock. "Hm."

With the soft touches falling under his skirt the small obvious writhing of his body. Palms tangled together."Would you like me to blow you Naru?"

He couldn't help but smile at his mates words. "Only if I get to continue to touch you." He moved, sitting in the chair beside the window.

He nodded perhaps a bit to eagerly as Naruto sat Gaara had already rested on his knees."I like the way you taste Naruto."His palm dropped slowly five fingers spread along the seal briefly. He began to unzip his mate gaze resting. His mouth fell open slowly beginning to mouth against his mate

His hands at the moment were resting on the arms of the chair, tightening slightly when he felt his mate mouth around his prick. "Well then, I want you to suck my cock hard, Gaara." His tone a playful tease as he spoke. "His eyes drifting close.

Palms were gentle has the slipped down lean muscle, the crimson haired male may not have the waist or bust to pass for female but the shoulders and short stature gave him an easy look. Pigtails fell with his head has he swallowed his boyfriend whole, Gaara could never compare the small or scent of his mate to anything

He cried out a moan as he was swallowed by Gaara's sweet mouth, fingers tightening on the chair as he tried to control his hips from bucking. "That's it my sweet. Suck me like you need it." The words fell from his lips with a purr as he looked at gaara with half lidded eyes.

His cheeks hollowed giving his lover room to do has he pleased. Tongue swept softly against the head aqua optics focusing on his mate. Gaara moved to tangle his palms in anything he could reach

His hips slowly began to roll against his actions. His hands moved to take hold of the base of each of his mates pigtails. "I love watching you suck me off, babe." He licked his lips, sucking in air and bobbing Gaara's head gently.

The way Gaara had secured the pigtails in his hair left it feeling like Naruto was pulling his own hair. Fingers scraping dully against any fabric he could find

"So... ahhh!!" The moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. Hips rolling with slight haste pushing his cock into the wet warmth of his lovers mouth. Pigtails still being used for handlebars.

Naruto controlled the pace with Gaara's hair a moan vibrating against his mates prick. Pace picked up slowly

"Yes..." It came out with a hiss as he leaned his head back against the chair. His hips rolling to match the pace that was picking up. Moans and praises escaped his lips.

Gaara slowly placed palms to press his lover back to the chair a small. Once still he released his lover with a pop, tongue lapping over his mates prick." Naru Kun."Voice hoarse he slowly began crawling up his mates body

He shivered, it was so exhilarating that he couldn't speak at the moment, feeling his hands on his body and his lover crawling up him. "Yeah." He lazily opened his lust filled eyes.

Knees slowly straddled his mates waist, lace now pressed against his prick. A small moan leaving his lips."you want me huh?"

His hands had made their way to knead against his lovers backside, leaning forward to lightly suck on the skin of his neck, letting his actions answer the question.

A small moan escaped freely from his mouth, fingers moving to straighten his mates face. Mouth pressing roughly against him tongue quick to invade Naruto's mouth

The rough kiss was returned as he began to roll his hips making sure that his cock rubbed against Gaara's cleft and pucker. Moans filtering between them as he spread his lovers cheek more wide.

Hips slowly rocked backwards lace pulled away to give his lover full access."Naruto bed please."A soft flush filled his features

He growled but nodded, his body rose as he picked Gaara up and slowly made his way to the bed, lips being abused as he walked.

Gaara continued the kiss until the point they hit a small mattress. Moving slowly to roll on his stomach, the outfit rolled over his taut hips."Come on Naru Kun I want you."

He licked his lips and moaned at eat he saw. Crawling up the bed and giving Gaara a hard but playful smack on the ass before he leaned against him. He wanted him too and he gave a small curse as he pressed the tip of his cock against his mates tight hole.

Palms move to tangle in to bright sheets a pant leaving his lips."S...so big Na...Naru." knees spread widely and giving his mate free space

"As long as... ahhh!!!... don't hurt you. His hands rested on Gaara's hips as he pushed his way into the tight slick core of his mate. Hips around starting to twist and roll.

"N...Naru..to." A slender frame seemed to shake against Naruto's actions. Crimson hair clinging to a slightly sheened forehead. Hips slowly rolling backwards

He grunted lowly before one of his hands rose, taking one of his pigtails and leaning Gaara's head backwards. His hips matching the rolls of his mate as the pace picked up. Skin slapping together.

Crimson locks pulled his head back optics focused to the ceiling. Hips rocking back, fingers digging into the sheets."Naruto fuck

"Yes." He leaned against his mates back, hips still twisting as his lips found the bond mark and began to suck on it. His hand snaked between Gaara's legs, wrapping around his cock and pumping it in pace with his thrusts.

Gaara couldn't help but wonder exactly how much Naruto liked this little get up and he didn't so much mean the dress has everything else. Hips rocked backwards, the small arch in his back only allowing his mate more.

He moaned Gaara's name, same praises coming from his lips. "Cum, my Kazekage-sama." His hips began to snap harder against already abused flesh, his hand pumping faster with the actions as he went back to sucking on his mates neck.

Gaara was useless against his mates actions, muscles tightening around Naruto's prick has he came with heavy pants and praises. Warm cum not only hitting the lace but Naruto's palm

It was a muffled moan against his skin, feeling tightened muscles and hearing the praises as he was quick to follow. A warm explosion of warm seed spill into his mates core. A trembling Naru falling against his lovers back.

Gaara relaxed leaving them both disappearing into the sheets his optics closing slowly."Naru kun."A soft content sound leaving him

"My Kazekage-sama." His voice sounded tired as he spoke, wrapping around his mate in a sea of blankets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara surprises Naruto with a lip piercing.

Points to the left of his mouth, a little hoop right there. Have him constantly swiping his tongue over it

Narrows his eyes, leaning in to look at it properly, a small kiss planted on the small hoop.

Captures his mouth arms wrapped tightly around his neck

Moans and smiles into the kiss, arms circling his waist tightly. "Missed you." It was muffled against their lips.

Missed you more--he purrs sucking Naruto's lower lip in between his

"Oh weah. I woubt hat." He groaned at the lip sucking, his finger teasing around the bond mark.

Ya know heat will becoming on soon, have you told the old lady not to give you any missions.

"I have." He hummed softly. "And I've a got a safe house picked out here." His tone humming as he held his lover close.

"I'll assume you've stored it with plenty of ramen, I do plan to keep you rather busy."He purred pulling closer

"Ramen and rice cakes." He gave a cheeky grin. "And the foods you like as well. I remember this time." He smiled with his purr.

Palms move to smooth under his jacket."Mhm I'm also gonna be teasing you. No sex until it hits."His tone playful

He groaned. "Well, I can understand that." Muscles flexed with his touch. "And I can wait. Not to mention, I like your teasing."

Are you sure you can withstand it, I mean I may have bought this new tongue ring that could drive you crazy

He raised his brows. "You don't have faith me in?" His voice seemed to pout. "I might be tempted to press you against a wall but I think I can handle it."

I might really like being pressed against a wall. The question is are we talking legs wrapped around your waist or turned around back arched and ass out

"Hm." He hummed for a moment before a smile crept across his lips, leaning forward to lick his mates lips. "I like the arched out ass idea but it might start with legs being wrapped around."

"Your not around often enough or i would stop wearing pants under the robes

His eyes widened. "I thought you didn't already." His tone playful as he laid back against the bed.

Well I don't when your in town for example at the moment I'm naked

A smirk crossed his face. "Oscar that an invite to tease you, Gaara-kun." His tone fond, one hand moving to trail up his robes.

"I'm not opposed to you teasing me baby."

"I know this." His hand trailed a little higher of Gaara's leg, before his head disappeared under the white Kage's robe.

Gaara loved the way Naruto's palm felt tracing up his skin though it did sort of change the no sex rule.

"You said teasing." His tone muffled as his lips trailed up his lovers thigh. "I'm allowed to do that to, you know."

"Your mouth. I do have some chocolate if you really want to tease me."His tone playful

"Chocolate." He forgot that he was under Gaara's robes and rose his head, causing the Kazekage to fall backwards on the bed and the cloth to fly over his chest. "Where is this chocolate you speak of?"

Gaara now set basically exposed and Naruto was focused on food. He gave a sigh."Kitchen in the warmer."

He flew from the bed into the kitchen. "Ouch." Warmer my ass as he waddle back into the bedroom and noticed the way he'd left his mate, licking chocolate off his finger. "Well, I could stare at this all day."

Aqua optics narrowed to his mate fingers moved to tangle in the sheets. His kaze robes pulled back down over himself.

"Now... why did you do that?" His alpha tone coming out with a dangerous low purr as he stalked his way toward the bed, crawling up it making sure to not spill any of the chocolate in the process.

Aqua optics narrowed to his mate the low alpha tone setting him on edge to slowly relax. Palms moving to tangle in the edge of the sheets."You want me naked I believe you can do it your self.

"Oh sass." His tone turn so playful in that instant. he sat the chocolate on the table before rolling up the edge of Gaara's robes. His hands moved to sit the kage into a position that would allow him to strip his mate. "You're wearing your armor." His tone turned almost annoyed.

Gaara blinked a few times wondering if Naruto had only noticed now. Of course he had forgotten to take it away from the morning meetings his optics finding Naruto's."If you clench it any tighter you may actually break it."

"I hate that you still hide." The robe was removed from his torso and thrown into a corner, Gaara would now be nestled with Naru ' legs on either side of him. "After all this time, you still feel I'm going to hurt you." He leaned forward, lightly kissing his mates lips. "And hell, I'm strong. I could break it but I would never hurt you to do so."

Gaara slowly relaxed sand slipping from his frame to hide in the gourd fingers tangling in Naruto's jacket."Naruto I don't hide behind it because of you. I'm the kaze I can't be exposed outside. With you is the only the safe place."His robe slowly being pulled up and over his chest

"But you hide such beauty." His voice was soft ad he watched the sand slip into the gourd. He offered Gaara a reassuring smile as he began to lightly touch his mates silly skin. He understood, he really did. He rested his hands against his shoulders, slowly lowering him backwards on the bed from their position Gaara's body now on full display for him.

Nothing was hidden from cerulean gaze any longer, the cloth and sand both slipped away his legs slightly spread."And what do you plan to do Naruto now that I'm yours

He wiggled back between his legs, closer then he was before. "I'm going to spoil you before your heat." His tone soft as his hands rubbed down the smooth exposed skin of Gaara's pale stomach. Reaching where his hips and legs joined, rubbing them with feather lite touches.

Gaara felt the joints touched in a way he had never before mouth parted barely."Then use your mouth against my thighs I liked the feeling there."He gave a soft groan

He couldn't stop the smirk from crossing his lips, reaching over and grabbing the chocolate as a small warm amount was poured on to Gaara's thigh. Moments last, Naru was sucking it from his silken flesh.

Gaara gave a soft almost new long sound his palms moved to tangle in blonde locks."Naruto choose your favourite spot on my inner thigh, I wanna get a tattoo there." He teased

He leaned into the touch of Gaara's fingers before he narrowed his brows. A slight little bite before the skin was popped from his lips. "Are you sure?" His tone quite serious.

Gaara let his head dip to the side. "I want you to chose the spot, I have the design in mind. I can take the pain

"There's no doubt that you couldn't." His tone remained soft as he spoke. He looked around his thighs, soft kisses and nibbles before he found the spot for one. Sucking the flesh into his mouth, leaving a nice little bruise in his wake.

A small moan had left his lips optics a little unfocused not quite sure where his mate had marked him."Do you want to see or shall it be a surprise huh?

"I rather like surprises." He said after he had popped the flesh from his lips. A small amount of chocolate placed on the mark. "And I don't like you're threshold for pain." He frowned before his lips wrapped around the already forming bruise.

My threshold for pain is why you can fuck me as hard has you please do you really not like it." Gaara's tone rather blunt has his aqua optics found cerulean blues

He stared into those beautiful eyes before he licked chocolate from the side of his mouth. "No, I enjoy it actually." His tone soft but husky. "But I also like it when it's tender, that of a lover and I hear those sweet mewling sound escape your lips."

"Then why not tend to me has a lover at the moment I will not ask for that when were in the safe house.."Sometimes Gaara could be devoid of any tact

He smiled softly. "What happened to no sex before?" The chocolate was once again placed on the table before he looked back into Gaara's eyes. "And we've never actually just made love you know. It's ways been heated and heavy. Not that I mind." His fingers moved through crimson hair, lightly racking his scalp.

"Then show me how you want it to be Naruto."His own tone was soft a bruise already sucked in to his skin. Those optics never leaving his mate

His eyes stayed, showing the smallest bit of emotion as he reached his hands to his mates, lacing their fingers together. His lips, soft against the jaw of his lover. "Slow... passionate." The words were ghosted against his skin.

Gaara for once let Naruto set the pace his own aqua optics tracing with confusion, but relaxed all the same. With the weight of his lover pressing into him he slowly moved back down optics closing with enjoyment

"Just relax." He rose their hands over Gaara's head, one of his clones popping into play and taking off the only clothing Naru had on and that was a pair of pants. Once naked the clone disappeared with a smirk. He captured Gaara's lips with his own as he stayed pressed between his legs, soft grinds from his hips against his mates middle.

Gaara's optics went slightly wide with the appearance of his mates shadow clone. Naruto using jutsu in the bedroom was a surprise. His palms tangled above his head he let his own hips rock upwards steady

"I saw that." It was spoken slightly muffled against his lips as the kiss was broken, swift movements and they where now in a seated position with Gaara in his lap. "Want me to bring him back?" It was breathed against his neck as his hand moved to the small of Gaara's back, the other going even further to knead at his bottom.

Gaara gave a surprised moan with the shift in position his own hips now only connecting with brisk air."Can you really be tender when their are two of you huh?" His tone completely teasing to the taller male. Gaara had never given Naruto's skills much thought when they were in the bedroom

"Oh believe it." There was a pop from behind them and the bed shifted as his clone came back. "Just relax and close your eyes." His tone was incredibly soft as he spoke. A second set of hands pressing against Gaara's hips as he would feel lips sucking against his bond mark.

Gaara moved slowly looking at the two Naruto's his optics honestly making him feel like he was playing some kind of trick. Crimson locks tickled closed eyelids his response easy when doing has Naruto asked. Mouth in full part as a tongue swept over the small hoop

His clone, a smirk across his lips as he was more or less doing what Naruto wanted, dipped his hands around to Gaara's backside. Sure, Naru could do this himself but he wanted to be the lover Gaara wanted. His fingers laced in red hair as his lips met Gaara's in a feverish kiss. His clone slowly running a finger up and down Gaara's cleft before letting it enter his tight, slightly slick pucker.

So many hands it was all he could think of, every time he thought a spot would be cold another palm seemed to be there to warm him. Lips pressed roughly to his own but he kept the kiss light. An arch and his mouth parted with the press of a thick digit

He took the moment Gaara's head mouth parted to let his tongue slip between those sweet tasting lips, letting it teasing the roof of his mates mouth. His clone began to pump his finger in and out of his lovers hole, enough to please but not pleasure.

Palms moved to press against what he guessed was the real Naruto's chest. The contrast in skin color obvious and slightly pronounced old marks. His own hips beginning to rock back.

Naru couldn't help but gasp at his mates rocking hips, the closest e disappearing in a puff if smoke, his job done. Naruto's hands moved, spreading Gaara's cheeks apart. "I love you so much." It was almost a whispered declaration as he rolled against Gaara's rocks, making sure that his cock pressed and rubbed in just the right places.

Arms wrap around his mates neck, fingers finding blonde hair only to happy raise his hips. His hips shifted slightly so the press of his lovers prick could press against his tight ring of muscles

He gasped slightly. Gaara was being particularly good at this for being the rough lover that he was. He found what he wanted, the tip of his cock pressing into tight muscles as he moaned against his skin. "Just let me love you." It was a broken panted statement as he moved his hips slowly to bury himself deep within his lover.

Gaara did nothing more then wrap his body against his lover hips tilted backwards. A loud moan leaving him in such a gentle manner, fingers tangled into blonde hair with ease."Y..yours

"Mine." It wasn't a claim but an echo of everything that Naruto had always wanted to say. As soon as he was buried deeply inside of Gaara's core, his hands removed themselves and his cheeks closed against him. A moan of his own escaped his lips, his hips started to slowly move as his nails racked up and down Gaara's sides.

Pants slowly broke free from his mouth, hips kept at a slow pace. "N..Naruto pllease touch it."It wasn't often that Gaara asked Naruto to do anything other than what he was already doing

His eyes went wide for a moment that pace of his hips slow and building as he smiled softly. His hips stilled, his arm snaking around Gaara's waist as he leaned him slightly backwards. His fist wrapping around his lovers prick as he began to pump it.

Hips slowly found themselves stopped a small moan escaping from his mouth."Na..naruto."He could feel the heat already rising in his lower stomach

He smirked lightly. His hips slowly began to roll again before he leaned forward, capturing one of his nipples between his teeth and nibbling on it lightly. He wanted to send Gaara to a new plane of pleasure.

Hips slowly stilled himself arms wrapping around his mates neck. His back arched only sending himself closer to the edge

"Beautiful." He hissed out softly as he continued to work his mate over. "You going to come for me soon, Gaara." He leaned against his mates frame, giving him just enough room to work against their mark.

Soft lips parted the faint feeling of teeth digging against Naruto's flesh would be felt. His own hips stilling as his release caught him. Muscles tightening around his mate has heavy pants fell freely

It was bliss, feeling his mate wrap around every inch of him in such a manner. The bite or his flesh only causing him to still himself. His release hit, his own moan mugged against pale skin as he panted heavy against the nape of his lovers neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex

I'm stiff baby you need to work my muscles out.

Oh really. Would you like a massage or something else?

Well it could depend on what that something else was.

Well, we were taking about an over the shoulder blow before your nap.

Groans softly--mhm but that doesn't do for my current predicament of being trapped in a car

Snorts. "That's true but we could always have a nice little relaxing fuck in the backseat. I rather like having you on my lap."

Flushes slightly, palms tangling in his shirt."oh yeah and why's that

"You're tight as fuck." He leaned forward, nibbling on his neck. "And I actually like having you bouncing around on my cock."

A soft tint framed his features body quickly wiggling to the back seat with his mate.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he followed his mate, capturing his lips as they fell against the seat."

"You gonna keep talking to me or just go forward with what you want huh?"

"Well, I do like to hear myself talk." Smirks as he slowly starts to take off clothes.

"I think you've missed me Naruto."His tone was low slender digits trailing up his lovers side

"You think." He gave a sigh of frustration at the slight tightness of the backseat as he tried to remove his mates pants.

Blade moved from his free hand, the kunai tucked into his mates hand."Why make it complicated huh

He blinked at the kunai and smirked, taking it from his mate as he sliced through the mesh of his shirt. "Wanting me to use that for something else?"

Crimson locks followed his head in an obvious tilt, lips licked has he pressed into the blade. A small drop of blood seemed to speck to the surface

His eyes went wide as he watched Gaara's actions, wondering what his mate was doing. "Oh that's just cruel." He leaned down, licking the blood from the cut.

A small moan escaped his mouth arms wrapping around his lovers neck."What is not fair?

"Cruel." He moaned with the taste of Gaara's in his mouth before the blade was pressed to his neck. His mouth wrapping around a pert nipple.

The action took him by surprise but not quite enough to summon his shield. An easy moan falling freely has he yielded to his lovers touch

His teeth nibbled on hard flesh, the blade pressed just enough to stop Gaara from moving. He sucked on the skin for a brief moment before letting it go with a pop.

Gaara's body stilled completely at his mates mercy. Optics glancing to blonde hair that seemed pressed to a bare chest

"What's wrong?" His own eyes met with those of his mate. He'd only ever seen Gaara still like that once in his life.

"You wanted me still Naru I was merely submitting to you."He purred

"Sassy little thing." The blade was removed and tossed to the floor, moving so that Gaara was now pressed against his chest with his backside.

His head dipped back."Hardly sassy just exceptionally hard."His tone playful

"Well, I plan on taking care of that." He grunted and moved, squirming a little. "As soon as I get this buckle out of my butt."

"Oh yeah? Whys that there, if anything it should be me."He smirked

"Oh cute." The buckle removed, he bite down playfully on the bond mate to silence him. "Sass." His hand now rested on his mates inner thigh before moving to massage his sack.

His body went instantly tense before melting against his mates arms. Optics closing has a small buck of his hips roll forward

"You're sexy, you know that." His voice rumbled against his skin as he licked a trail from Gaara's mark to his jaw. His own hips seemed to buck, making sure to press himself in just the right spot.

"You're sexy, you know that." His voice rumbled against his skin as he licked a trail from Gaara's mark to his jaw. His own hips seemed to buck, making sure to press himself in just the right spot.

"Says who?" He answered with a tease. His other hand was slowly snaking between his owe legs to unzip his pants and remove himself from the confides of the fabric. "I find you to be very handsome, babe." The little pet name ringing in his ear.

His slender frame slowly bent forward giving Naruto just the slightest but more room. His teeth digging into his own lower lip

"So sexy." His fingers danced down his spine once he removed himself, doing nothing more then soaking in that pale before skin. Fingers found their purchase as he reached for himself, the tip of his prick rubbing against his hole. "Sit back, Gaara-kun."

It was a slow burn pushing into him as he slowly sat back. Mouth parting open in a pant, hips slowly stilling themselves so he could adjust

He gasped when he felt the tightness of muscles surrounding him and it was all he could do to stop from coming at that very moment. He gave a shuttered breathe as his arm wrapped around Gaara's waist. "Is it because your small?" He purred softly in his ear as he moved him so that his head laid back on his shoulder.

Gaara's aqua optics flicked downwards obviously questioning if this is what Naruto was calling small. A flush of crimson flashing his cheeks, the change in position caused his hips to rock back."Wh.What ya mean.

He moaned at as he rolled his hips the best he could but it proved useless. "I didn't mean your dick." The speech panted as he spoke. "Why don't you believe your beautiful?" His hand moved to wrap around his lovers prick. "And your gonna have to ride me, babe. It's hard to move here."

All Gaara could manage wasn't exactly what could be called language. His own hips beginning to rock backwards against his mate refusing to give an answer for a question he didn't know

He frowned slightly before his lips parted in a silent oh at the way that Gaara was rocking backwards. The car managed to hit as pothole in the road, causing his hips to buck and his cock to brush just right against his prostate. "Oh fuck." He closed his eyes and groaned out before he leaned forward, his lips worrying around his bond mark.

Palms found themselves a brace his body once more moving before he slowly began to bounce against his lovers prick. Lewd sounds escaping pale lips

He bite down on his lower lip to. It didn't help do much of anything to stop the noises escaping as Gaara continued to prove to be master of his prick. His hand wrapping around his lovers once again as it matched his actions.

Hips slowly found their pace a soft bouncing motion found. His mouth finding a heavy pant working it's way free as muscles tightened around Naruto

He moaned against his ear. His hips twisting and snapping the best that they could as his nails dug into the soft flesh of his hips.

Tight confines of the car left him little room to do more than constantly let Naruto sink into him fully. The smooth roll of his hips bringing him closer to the edge

"Oh god." The tiny car proved to be something that in the future would never be experimental again. His continued to roll against the bumps in the road. "Cum babe." It was hissed in his ear, his hand pumping his mate quickly.

Crimson locks clung to his forehead barely able to cover himself with a shirt so nothing was ruined. His mouth hung agape head falling backwards as muscles tightened around his mate

At the last moment, he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his mate as a loud moan was muffled. His hips stilled as he spilled deep within his core, leaving him a boneless panting mess.

Teeth bared into his neck caused his whole body to tense. Palms tangled tightly in

"So beautiful." It was a groan against his skin as he released the skin, sucking on it to sooth any pain he might have caused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto takes a ride

No baby I alive

are you sure -eyeballs playfully-

Nods slow

Chuckles, licks his nose. "I don't think you are." Teases.

Slides his knee between Naruto's thighs, arms wrapped around his mates waist tightly

Resists the urge to roll against his knee, arms wrap around him and he holds him tightly.

"See I told you I'm awake." his palms travel against his mates back

He hums softly with the touch, fingers dancing along his mates side.

What are we going to do today huh baby

We can do anything we want my love but at some point, you do need rest. -lightly kisses his ai-

Huffs slightly-- I know but I need you to

Playfully smacks his rump with both hands, leaving them there as he slides him closer, kissing his lips passionately.

Moans softly back arching into the warmth that is his mate."Your gonna need to roll over baby

"Well, if I roll over." He did as he was instructed, now laying on top of his beloved. "You're gonna be under me." Lightly grinds his hips.

He groaned softly."I meant to your stomach if you want me to finish what we started yesterday

He shivered lightly. "Well, If I roll that way, your gonna end up in the floor." His tone extremely playful but he moved to do as asked.

Armor slipped freely from his skin light freckles appearing as he relaxed. Fingers dancing along tight muscles, Naruto's night pants slipped lowly down

He couldn't help but smile, not the brilliant smile he gave everyone else, not the mask he wore, but that smile that was just for his mate. Shivering with the cool air that touched his skin, his fingers tangled in the sheets.

"No rushing me this time Naru or I will stop."His tone taking on that deep sound, lips began to press down his mates spine. Palms dipped down to softly grope his mate kneading muscles together

"Why?.... ohhh." There was a gasp, a gush of air biting down on his lower lip before he closed his eyes. True, Naruto was impatient about things but he would respect his mates wishes, doing his best to still his hips as his back arched off the bed. 

"Because with this I would rather have the pace of a lover." His head finally dipped crimson locks hiding everything. Mouth parted as a slick tongue found his mates tight ring and he licked

It took him off guard, his mouth parted as an 'oh' escaped his lips. He turned his head, half lidded eyes staring back at his lover as he moaned his name.

His palm dropped to reach under and softly stroke his lovers prick. Free hand keeping his mate spread, tongue probing and teasing

"Oh fuck." His senses where slowly being brought to life with the actions of his mate. A rhythm of steady pants leaving his lips at the way he was being worked over. He knew Gaara had a talented tongue but the moan that he illicit from his lips borderline porn style.

It was light pushes of his tongue, small little twists has he finally brought his hand away from Naruto's cock. A slender digit pressed into his Naruto's tight ring of muscles a small smirk leaving his lips

He whined with the loss of feeling of his mates tongue, heavy pants leaving his lips but he cried out when he felt that finger pressed against him. He'd never bottomed before but this was something that he wanted. A thick, heavy cock leaking against the bed as he tried not to roll against his mates finger.

"Just wait Naruto I will give you what you ask for." Slender digit begins to slowly pump in and out of the tight muscles. A flush crossing his cheeks

"I... ahhh... fuck... I'm waiting." His tone couldn't have been more panted or strained then it was at that moment. "Love... love those blushing... fuck... cheeks. Hnnng." His body was trembling with the want to move. Fingers so tight in the sheets his knuckles where white.

A slow movement was placed has he used a free palm to let Naruto slowly rock back against his finger. "I may not be as huge has you but I could still hurt you." his tone teasing

He bite down hard on his lower lip, moaning with Gaara's words. "I... big... enough... hurt." He was finding it hard to form coherent speech as his mind was slowly going blank. "Just... need... mmmm guff."

Crooking the digit he did his best to find Naruto's spot."do you wanna ride me baby huh?

"Please!" It was yelped as he felt that finger find his sweet spot, his cock twitched and leaked even more heavily as he gave a low grunted moan.

He withdrew his finger body moving to lay back against the headboard." come one baby I know you want me

He whimpered with the loss of his mates finger, waiting until Gaara was in position before he crawled over to him and straddled his lap, arms wrapped around his neck as he captured his lips in a rough kiss.

Mouth returned the kiss with haste arms wrapping even tighter around him."come in baby

He wiggled on his lap with a small smile, still nerves about it but wanting it more. He reached around, gripping him and spreading his cheeks with the other hand as he slowly lowered himself.

Gaara did his best to stay still his own body wanting Naruto more then he could say. Palms pressed lightly against his mates chest

His eyes never left his mates. A lewd moan leaving his lips as he was filled with Gaara's cock. Heavy pants and a small amount of sweat covering his forehead as he began to roll his hips.

Palms flattened moving to the taut hips of his lover."S..so tight Naru kun."A small hiss escaped him Hips slowly rocking upwards

It hurt, he couldn't even lie there but as he felt Gaara finally move, the words that escaped his lips, he was filled with a pleasant ache to move with his mate. "Hnnng... big... oh!" His head fell back as he began to bounce on his mates lap.

Gaara had never really considered himself big or spectacular but Naruto wrapped around him he was seeing stars and he could already feel the burn pushing in his stomach

"Move... please." He continued his actions, the bouncing turning to rolls and he was starting to see stars himself. That boiling coil in his stomach was different this time. His mind reeling as moans and pants escaped his lips.

Gaara's palm found his lovers prick wrapping around it tightly. His own hips finally snapping upwards."I want you to cum Naruto

The moment that Gaara touched him and started to pump his prick he say stars. His hips rolling faster and he could feel the lava bubbling over. Hands resting on Gaara's shoulders, head leaned back he came. Hard as muscles tightened around his lovers cock, his seed spilling all over his hand and chest.

It was quicker than he had expected his own release hitting the moment Naruto wrapped around him. His head fell back with a thunk fingers being brought to his mouth and licked clean

He looked at the display, wide eyed and trembling as his body fell against his mate, sweat beading on his forehead as he was left a panting mass against him.


	9. Morning Fun...

Yawns softly, rolling over and snuggling against his back.

Curls against.

good morning baby -kisses the back of his neck-

Moans softly wiggling before finding his comfy spot.

Gives a playful grunt considering his comfy spot was laying on top of him.

Basically dead weight on top of him optics closing as he fell back asleep. 

Chuckles softly, runs his fingers through soft hair.

Yawns softly not going to be woke so easily.

"Rest baby." His tone soft as he covers them back with a blanket.

Pouts slightly--meanie- rolls off so his back is toward the other male

"I am not a meanie." Rolls over, snuggles against. Hand resting on his lower stomach.

He can now feel Naruto against his back." I was trying to make you wake me up

"I'm awake baby." Fingers dance across his smooth flesh.

“I never said you weren't baby I wanted you to wake me in a certain way.”

"Oh." He blinks a little. "Well, I actually have three ways that could go." His tone playful, lips pressing against his bond mark as his hand snakes between his legs.

He relaxed in to his mate letting the kiss fall between his neck. "Oh yeah?

"Mmm." Sleepy little noise as he smiled, his hand finally going down his mates shorts and teasing his cock.

A loud moan broke the silence of the room, hips slowly rolling forward." are you going to tell me how

"Nope." He nibbled around his neck before his hands started to remove his mates shorts. "But I will say that it's a good thing your small."

His head wanted to tilt to the side but instead he merely rose his hips. Fingers moving to slowly tangle against the sheets

"Lazy snuggle sex." It was mumbled in his mates ear as the shorts were tossed to the side. Naruto already being naked because that's how he slept sometimes. Taking Gaara's leg and hooking it lightly around his thighs, his hand went back to lazily pumping his prick.

His hips were slowly working themselves forward, a small moan passing his lips. "Na..oh Naruto." He couldn't remember the last time they'd done this together

"Mmmm." It was another soft noise as he hummed against his shoulder. His own hips matching Gaara's as he continued to work him over, being able to feel the slick forming between his legs before he moved. His other hand grabbing himself and teasing his mates entrance.

Naruto had this way of pressing him close to the edge and drawing him back in. His mind now focused on the prick that pressed against him."S..so big Naru

"I never get tired of hearing that." His tone playful as he began to slowly push himself into his lovers core. Making sure that they were pressed close together before a moan escaped his lips. Small kisses along his shoulders before he began to move his hips.

A soft groan withdrew from his mouth his own hips rolling backwards with ease."Y...you like hear...hearing my praise for that cock of yours

He gave a hard buck of his hips in an answer to his mate. Arm moving to wrap around his slender waist as he began to rock his hips a little faster, making the bed shake.

His response had Gaara whimpering in effect, the slight sound of skin hitting skin causing him to only rock back quicker against his mate

He couldn't stop the moan that vibrated against Gaara's shoulder. His hand moving to wrap around his lovers cock ad he continued to work him over. He was praising Gaara for being so tight, so good as he nibbled on soft flesh.

Hips stalled even longer his palm finding his lovers."S..so big baby make me cum please." His tone a soft purr

He growled when he heard the statement coming from his mate. His own hips snapping faster and working his lovers prick. Moaning pants and praises of Gaara's name as he bite around the bond mark.

The bond Mark seemed to make him sensitive his own hips continued to rock back before muscles started to tighten he wouldn't last much longer

"Com..." He moaned out Gaara's name before he could finish his sentence. Skin slapping together harder and his hand pumped faster. "Cum, baby." The words slipped free as he bite down on the mark.

All he needed was the teeth his body stalling and release came moments later. Optics closing with ease muscles tightening around him

"Oh fuck." It was muffled against his skin. His own release quick to follow as he gave a final thrust, stilling his hips as he filled his lover full.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The picture of the [ink](http://i.imgur.com/mViXTtn.jpg).

He could smell it in the air. Gaara was a day if not sooner from his heat. They had decided to stay in Suna. Apparently, Temari had set them up a small apartment away from everyone. It was stocked and ready to go for the bonded lovers. He was excited but then again, everything excited him and he was ready to spend some much needed time with his beloved.

Gaara even though he had someone to spend them with now had thought of no longer having heats by taking more suppressants. Knowing his mate wouldn't be fond of the idea he moved slowly to the downstairs almost basement like apartment hidden in the sand

"What's wrong?" The air changed as Gaara came into the room. Naruto could feel something heavy weighing on his mates mind and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He moved over, sliding his arm around his waist and smiled softly.

Gaara tucked his thoughts away a brief smile appearing on his face. Head dipped down to bury himself in his mates scent."Just tired Naru kun."His tone had become light mouth already working against his mates neck

His arms wrapped around Gaara's slender waist and he could help but smile. He moaned softly as his mate began to work against the skin of his neck, causing him to shiver. "Soon, Gaara." He picked him up in his arms, packing him to the couch and sitting with Gaara's back against his chest.

"You smell so good."His tone was quiet and brief against his lovers neck. The change of movement making him growl small. His body relaxing once they positioned

"You always smell good." Their pheromones mixing into the air, creating a soothing relaxed environment. His hands had moved, rolling up white kage ropes and rubbing his mates thighs.

It was an obvious that Gaara was entering the beginning stages of his heat. The kages robes rolled up and moves to the side, he couldn't be bothered with them when Naruto's palms were all he could focus on

"Just relax." They'd only been through one other heat together. The one for they bonded for life. He knew that Gaara was nervous but they were being careful after all. His lips found their way to his mark, nibbling and kissing against it for a brief moment as his hands continued to travel north.

He could feel the brief brush of his mates palms against the piercing. A small moan whimpering from his lips, hips rolling upwards."You want me don't you baby

"That goes without saying." He smiled softly against the skin thst he was lavishing with affection. There was nothing that could ever rip him away from his lover. He rolled the robes up more before taking them off of Gaara's body and tossing them to the side.

Gaara let his body lay back against balled up robes his legs swung over Naruto's lap. "I know what your going to say but I was thinking of going back on suppressants."His tone was soft fingers fidgeting with the couch

He stilled for a brief moment, letting what his mate said sink in. "May I know why?" There was no malice in his voice, merely curiosity as he sucked softly on the bond mark.

"You may need to be away and I don't want to be in heat without you. Its unbearably lonely."His tone fell quiet palms seemed to be looking for something to cover himself up but came with nothing

He didn't lie and say that it didn't hurt a little but he understood Gaara's reasons. A smile crossed his lips as he picked him up in his arms. "Better make it memorable then." He held no mask as he smiled, taking Gaara to the bedroom. His own conversation lost to his mind.

Aqua optics softened his features following his mates, arms wrapped around his neck."I asked Naruto because I've received word that you need to return after my heat and their barely extending that gesture."His face fell palms idly playing with blonde locks. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation

He laid them both on the bed, leaning into the touch of his mate playing with his hair. Giving a soft growl. "That figures. They never take my leave time seriously. The bastards." Once on the bed, he wiggled between his mates legs and nuzzled against his neck, hips rolling softly.

The small rocking was a blessing because the ache of heat had already begun to set in. Palms melding with the sheets."I would stop taking them the moment word got to me that you would be back, but I cant think of any way to deal with myself if you are away. I've heard it lessens when your bonded and your alpha isn't near, but I dont know

"Gaara." His tone was so soft as he rose his head, his knuckles gracing his mates cheek as a smile crossed his lips. "I want you to do whatever you think is necessary. I'll let you know at least a week before I'm able to come in." He dipped down, pressing their lips together.

"I just didn't want you to believe that it would be because of you." his palm slipped downwards finally his voice fell silent mouth pressing back to Naruto's

He shock his head lightly before breaking the kiss. "Never, babe. I'm too awesome to believe that." He grinned from ear to ear before licking his way down Gaara's body.

Aqua optics looked downwards fingers trying to follow after his mate." Naruto I'm going to miss you so much."He chewed nervously slightly spreading his legs."I did get that thing we talked about

He hummed against his mates skin. "No goodbyes." In truth, he hated them and he hated being away from Gaara. At the mention of the thing he rose his head. "Really?! Well, where is it?" He sounded like a kid in a candy store.

Gaara let his leg part slightly more and right where Naruto had left a Mark was the healed over tattoo. Taking great effort to keep it hidden from his mate until that point. _*( look to the notes for a picture of what it looks like )_

He went wide eyes as he watched him, a smile spreading his lips as he saw the ink. "Gaara, it's beautiful." He took his mates leg in his hands, bringing it up to his lips and sucking lightly around the ink of his new mark. He loved the little things that Gaara did to surprise him and this... this was amazing.

It was an off spot to have the new addition to his skin and had he still had the one tail it may have been impossible to keep his shield down. Palms moved slowly down to tangle in blonde locks. If Naruto truly looked closely in the center of the tattoo there was a tiny uzumaki symbol

He noticed it, leaning into the hand that tangled into his hair and a smile spread his lips. "Mine forever." His tone was slightly husky, being this close to Gaara's bottom was causing him to slowly loose his composure but he kept it all the same. His lips pressed to the symbol that Gaara hoped he would find and nibbled on the flesh there.

Composure was sure to be lost if Naruto continued his actions. Rather his mate let the alpha side take over or he just wished to say it gaara wasn't sure

His tongue parted his own lips as he licked around the ink before nipple up his lovers thigh. He was going to make the most out of tonight. Knowing that they would both be lonely little messes when he left. His arm moving under Gaara's bottom to knead as his cheek as he licked around his sack.

The actions soon drew his mind to a rather empty state, the omega in him taking over. Palms fell down to tangle in thick hair."Na..naruto."He purred out softly hips bucking forwards before he relaxed into his mates touch

He couldn't help but smirk, inhaling deeply at his mates scent as he dipped down his head, lapping at the slick he found there and moaning softly before his lips circled around his hole and sucked.

"N..Naru kun let me roll over please."He wanted his mate to continue his actions, but with what Naruto was doing He wished to be on his stomach to completely enjoy the feeling

He growled lowly but rose, flipping Gaara over with quick teasing actions, not giving him time to relax until his cheeks where spread and he was once against devouring his sweet tasting pucker.

Now resting on his knees his own palm snaked lazily down wrapping around his prick. If for nothing else it kept him from finishing far to early unless of course Naruto tried to make it a computation of his many times he could

He moaned softly before his own hand snaked between his mates legs, wrapping around Gaara's hand and pumping him harder against his actions. His tongue finally pushing past tight muscles, tasting and teasing his mates core.

Logic thought it seemed finally went from his mind hips rocking lazily back into the awaiting mouth and palm. Soft moans and praises being called out like prayers

In all honesty he did want to see how many times he could make Gaara's come tonight. In a swift movement, he removed his tongue, twisting hid body until he was under neath his mate. Licking at his swallow shaft before his balls were sucked into his mouth. Palm picking up the pace.

His own hips stalled release already hitting him and forming a mess on his bed sheets. Flush filling his features, he hadn't expected to be lost so soon

"Beautiful." He hummed softly after he released his sack. Sliding up the sheets, ignoring his mess and softly kissing his lips. The smile on his face was speaking more then he ever could.


	11. A quickie

Sometime after the first wave of his heat something worsened inside the kazekage, he awoke covered in a slight sheen of sweat slick coating between his cheeks. Heavy pants fell open from his mouth moving with slowness he straddled his lovers waist. Fingers slowly moving to wrap around his mates prick and pump him to length. Needed to be filled by Naruto if was all he could think

Sleepy lids opened when he felt what his mate was doing. "Ga...gaara?" His lips parted as a moan escaped his lips and his hips bucked against his hand. His own moved lazily to grip at his lovers hips, head leaning back against the pillow. His scent taking over his scenes and even to Naruto there was more urgency in his actions.

Tip pressed to a slick entrance he slowly rolled his hips backwards. Palms moved lazily to tangle in the slight mesh that covered his lovers chest."Pl..please Naru. Kun" A loud moan fell free from his lips

A lewd moan broke his lips as he rolled his hips, pushing himself into a tight, slick core. Arching his back off the bed before giving his mate what he needed. Slamming upward thrusts as his hips twisted, making sure to touch all his sweet spots. Soft praises of his name falling from his lips.

"Y..yes N..Naru So big."He continued to purr letting those sounds turn into heavy moans. Small of his back arched to roll himself backwards against his mates cock

He groaned lightly, his mates words going straight to his head as he lifted his hips. Almost pulling out before he slammed back in, back arching, hips twisting as his own heavy moans picked up. Skin and slick slapping together as he drilled into his mate.

He leaned forward mouth melding to his mates lips, nails softly digging into his mates flesh. Optics closing with enjoyment as he rode his mate."You gonna come for me baby huh

"Oh fuck." It was muffled against his lips as the kiss was deepened. Fingers tangling in red locks as his hips picked up the pace. Broken pants, a small sheen of sweat forming on his brow. Moans and praises of Gaara's name as he felt himself falling over the edge.

Gaara could feel his release cum coating both their stomachs. Muscles tightened but also the added effect of something claiming his mates cock

It was a loud moan that evaded his lips as he watched his mate with wide eyes. His own release happening seconds agter, his body stilled as he filled his mate.


End file.
